The invention is directed to a random access semiconductor memory having two separate inputs/outputs.
Such a memory, which is also referred to as "dual-port-RAM", is know from the conference volume of the IEEE Custom Integrated Circuits Conference, September 1982, Pages 311-314. During operation of such a memory, conflict situations are possible, such as, for example, when two different signals are to be written into a memory cell simultaneously addressed via both inputs/outputs, in which case an uncontrollable signal would then be written in. In order to prevent this, logic circuits must be provided which prevent a simultaneous addressing of the same memory cell via both inputs/outputs.